Cet endroit qui nous a réunis
by Valkyrie du Nord
Summary: Yû rentre à l'université de Sanguinem. Il y rencontrera une personne spéciale. ( résumé un peu nul, désolée) Pour le challenge de Juillet du collectif Noname sur le thème "Votre OTP se rencontre au lycée, à l'université, à la bibliothèque."


**Hola les gens ! Me voici pour un MikaYuu !**

 **Cet OS est fait spécialement en l'occasion du challenge de Juillet du collectif Noname sur le thème « Votre OTP se rencontre au lycée, à l'université, à la bibliothèque. »**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^**

 **Je tiens à précisé que Owari no seraph et les musiques cités ne sont pas à moi et que c'est un UA.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Le livre de notre rencontre**

Yûichiro Hyakuya, 19 ans, venait de commencer ses études de professeur en folklore à l'université de Sanguinem. Il se dirigeait à présent vers la bibliothèque du campus, tout en écoutant « Orphan » de toto.

Arrivé à l'intérieur, le jeune étudiant prit le temps d'admirer le lieu remplis de savoir. Le bâtiment s'étendait sur quatre étages, avec des livres de tout les âges et de tout domaines.*

Il se dirigea vers son rayon favoris, « la mythologie et les folklores du monde » pour y trouver un livre qui l'aiderait dans son travail « Démons du Japon ».

Au moment ou il entra dans ce rayon, un jeune homme prit le livre recherché par Yûichiro.

Hey ! Interpella le noiraud.

Oui ? L'inconnu se retourna vers son interlocuteur. IL découvrit des yeux bleu comme le ciel d'été et des cheveux d'un blond doré.

Je peux étudier ce livre avec toi ? J'en ai besoin pour un travail.

Pas de problème.

Ils s'installèrent côte à côte à une table, le livre entre eux. Pendant qu'ils travaillaient, ils apprirent à se connaître. Yû apprit que le garçon s'appelait Mikaela Tepes et qu'il était en 2ieme année d'étude en folklore spécialisé occident.

Les mois passés, plus ils traînés ensemble et devinrent comme des meilleures amis inséparable. Jusqu'à ce 14 avril.

 _DE : Mika_

 _Viens me rejoindre à la biblio, à l'endroit habituel. Il faut que je te parle._

 _DE : Yû_

 _Ok !_

 _Je termine de discuter avec Mr Ichinose._

 _A tout de suite Mika._

 _DE : Mika_

 _A tout de suite Yû_

Après avoir discuté avec son professeur d'histoire, Yû se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué en écoutant cette fois « A rose for Epona » version acoustique d'Eluveitie, tout en se demandant ce que voulais son meilleur ami.

Son cœur battait la chamade en réfléchissant à tout les scénarios possible et imaginable. Sauf une possibilité, dont il pensait que ça n'arrivera pas. La possibilité que son meilleur ami partage ses sentiments. Effectivement, il était amoureux du blond. Depuis quand ? Lui même ne savait pas, mais son cœur espérait ardemment que ce soit réciproque.

Il entra dans le sanctuaire de la connaissance et trouva son meilleur ami dans le rayon « mythologie et folklore du monde ».

Mika ? Appela Yû.

Ah ! C'est toi Yû. Merci d'être venus. Il semblait être dans son monde vue qu'il fût surpris.

Y a pas de quoi ! Dis moi ce qui te tracasse, ça se voit dans tes yeux qu'il y a un truc qui va pas.

C'est assez délicat. Il pinçait ses lèvres et se tordait les mains de nervosité.

Dis toujours, je suis à ton écoute, tu le sais.

C'est que … Tu me promets de ne pas m'abandonner ?

Jamais.

En faite … Des secondes de silence enveloppait l'air autour d'eux.

Mika ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Je … Je.

Tu ?

T'aime. Il avait dit ses mots dans un murmure, presque un souffle.

M'aime ? Tu m'aimes ? Demanda-t-il les yeux agrandi par le choc.

Oui. Il regardait le sol tellement il avait peur de la réaction de son meilleur ami. Contre toute attente, une main se posa contre sa joue gauche le faisant lever les yeux vers le visage souriant de Yû.

Moi aussi je t'aime Mika. Sur ces mots il l'embrassa tendrement. Mika ne répondit pas tout de suite mais il y répondit quand même.

 **The end !**

 **Référence à l'épisode de game of thrones où Sam découvre la bibliothèque pour devenir mestre. Je bavais en voyant les étages de livres.**

 **Je sais pas si ça existe comme métier, mais je me suis dis autant le faire.**

 **A la prochaine ! Besos**


End file.
